The Gum Catching Incident
by pisceanchic101
Summary: Daring your brother to catch your wad of gum is NOT world conference meeting appropriate! ...But damn is it funny. Bromance that could be interpreted differently.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya. This story was merely done for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p>America winked at his twin brother. "Dude, come on! Just give it up already! We both know you suck at catching <em>anything<em>."

Canada flushed at his brother's insult. "I do NOT suck, Alfred! You just always throw the ball too early and hard!"

The world currently found the two North American nations exiting a cafe whilst squabbling over baseball. They then entered a tall building holding the world conference, before making their way to the elevator nearby.

"Tch, you're just too slow, bro. I can't wait for you forever, you know." Cue roll of eyes and a pop of cherry flavored gum. Insolence at its brightest.

Canada bristled. "If you actually ever had the patience to do anything right, you'd see that I am just as good of a baseball player as you are; in fact, maybe even better!"

This caught America's interest. "Better than me? Hah! I don't think so, Mattie!"

They exited the elevator and could already spot a few nations milling around in the hall, but the two brothers were far too engrossed in their conversation to greet anyone, or for America to enter and announce his heroic arrival in his usual, noisy manner.

"I demand a rematch then!"

America halted in his tracks. "Eh, I'm actually pretty busy this month bro, so I can't play with you."

Canada visibly deflated.

"O-oh. I see."

America frantically started waving his arm. "D-don't get so down, please!" He hated seeing his brother disappointed. Midwave though, a bright idea suddenly hit him. An _evil_ idea. He perked up and slowly shot his brother an evil smile.

"I know! We can play a short game right here!"

Canada lifted his head.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Alfred?"

America grinned. "We may not have a ball, but we still have gum!"

Canada blinked.

"Alfred, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

America rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes Canadians were so slow.

"I meant the gum that I'm chewing!"

Canada blinked again. America gave a sigh of frustration. "Here, watch this." America spit his wad of gum into the air before catching it with his mouth. Some of the nations near them visibly recoiled with disgust.

"See?" America winked at him. Canada winced. "Alfred that's disgusting."

"Nah it's okay."

Canada glared at him. His brother merely grinned back.

"Now you catch it," he said. Canada paled.

"You're not suggesting..."

"I totally am, bro! If you can catch my gum with your mouth from a distance, then I'll totally take back what I just said about you being a bad catcher!"

"I-I don't know," Canada stuttered. "That seems a little–"

"It's not like we're exchanging _saliva_, Mattie!" At this, Canada blushed and winced at the same time. His brother was too loud and embarrassing sometimes. "Or are you _really_ that bad of a catcher that you don't even want to do this simple, little challenge?"

"I am NOT a bad catcher!" Canada yelled in embarrassment. _Damn him!_

Unbeknownst to the two siblings, this uncharacteristic yell seemed to catch the attention of some of the nations around them, most of whom then proceeded to stop what they were doing and observe. France and England even stopped pulling at each others hair and froze their fists to see and observe.

America smirked at him. "Then catch my gum."

Canada clenched his fists before backing up a few steps. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "Well? Go ahead then!"

America's eyes widened for a split second before letting a feral grin cross his features. He couldn't believe that Mattie was going along with this!

"Alrighty then! You asked for it!"

And then, as if in slow motion, America spat his gum from his mouth and sent it flying through the air and towards his brother's direction, who, true to his word, caught it flawlessly with his mouth. Canada grinned.

"Hah! See! Told you I'm a good catcher." To show his point, he even started chewing on the cherry flavored gum and popping a bubble.

America bit his lip to try and hold in his laughter before completely failing. "Hahaha, oh my God, Mattie! That was _so_ gay! I can't believe you actually did that! Ahahaha!"

Canada froze and gaped at him before flushing and spitting the wad of gum out in embarrassment. He buried his red face into his hands with shame. "Dammit, Alfred!" He couldn't remember the last time he was this embarrassed. A feminine squeal caught their attention. The hockey-loving nation looked up, dreading the worst. Indeed, lo and behold, there stood Hungary with a video camera. And by her side stood Japan with a camera held loosely in his hands. Oh, and his nose was bleeding. Of course it would get worse.

Slowly, Canada and America became aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. Blushing, their eyes searched the crowd for their former caretakers, desperately hoping that they hadn't witnessed this embarrassing moment. Fate was not so kind to them however. For lo and behold, again, there stood France and England, both frozen in place with one of England's hands curled in a fist in the air, his other fisted in the Frenchman's shirt about to strike. France held onto the fist clenching his collar with both of his own hands, seemingly trying to placate the other short-tempered man. Both of their eyes were wide open now though, almost unable to believe the scene that had played out before their eyes.

Time stood still for everyone as they all waited to see what would happen next. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a grin began to stretch across France's face before he flashed them a thumbs-up and a wink. He approved.

Germany slapped a palm to his face. There was no way the meeting would start smoothly now.

And sure enough, just like he predicted, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>AN: This was based on a true story. I once saw two guys do this at my school. I was so shocked. Looking back, it was actually kinda funny, even if it was a bit cruel considering one of them tricked the other. Anyways, most of this really happened. Lol, imagine if their parents had seen this! XD That would be super embarrassing, huh? ;)


End file.
